


Coiled & Entwined

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 18th Century, Family, Gen, Hugs, Kid Fic, Wildlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette about an empire, a colony, a deadly danger, and—most of all—a heartfelt promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coiled & Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> For [strawberryburst](http://strawberryburst.livejournal.com)'s prompt: hug.

When Arthur reaches the wooded clearing where he often finds young Alfred, he smiles to see the boy sitting so calmly and quietly in the middle of it.

And then he sees the snake.

Its head, a bright copper color, is raised up, exposing a pale pink belly; dark hourglass markings ripple down its back as it uncoils its reddish-brown body, darker and richer in color than the head that has raised to eye-level with Alfred.

Softly, so softly, not wishing to alarm either boy or snake, Arthur breathes Alfred's name.

Alfred turns to him, his eyes widening with bright elation as always when Arthur turns up, his smile opening to call Arthur's name as always—but his voice is softer than usual, and he doesn't spring up or wave his arms about as he always does. So it seems he has some awareness of his situation.

Which, indeed, _is_ a situation. Arthur takes a careful step forward. He wants to keep his eyes on Alfred and the copperhead, but it is critical that he not misstep and so he keeps his eyes on the ground, scanning for best placement of each foot.

He halts and looks up as a breathy gurgle comes from Alfred's direction, hand on his revolver, ready to take the shot from here if the beast has wound itself round the boy's neck.

Alfred's shoulders hunch, his hand over his mouth to quiet his chortles as he watches Arthur. "You're walking funny, Arthur!"

"Alfred, this is no laughing matter."

"But you _are funny_ , Arthur! And now your face is as red as your coat." Alfred's amusement bubbles out openly, the boy apparently so delighted by Arthur's blush that he forgets to laugh into his hand.

"Please calm yourself," Arthur says, taking an extra breath in an effort to follow his own advice. "You don't want to startle that copperhead."

Alfred's brows arch high for a moment, and then he turns to the snake. "This guy?" Arthur inhales sharply and nearly chokes on his own breath when Alfred reaches toward it.

The snake, though, holds still. It holds perfectly still and actually lets Alfred pet its head, the child's chubby little fingers sliding over the scales down the back of its neck. "He's my friend."

"So he is," Arthur says. He stays where he is, as mesmerized by Alfred's stroking hand as if he were a broken-winged glossy swiftlet staring into the eyes of a hooded cobra.

After a moment, Alfred pulls his hand away and the snake drops its head to the ground. Arthur watches it slither off.

The spell breaks when Alfred, who has come to him without a sound, tugs his sleeve and says his name. Arthur automatically kneels down to eye level with the boy, who is wearing an unusually serious expression. "Are you all right, Arthur?"

"Yes, Alfred." He is not in the habit of lying to the child, and does not intend to change that now. "It's only that I was very afraid for you."

"You thought Mr. Snake was scary?"

Arthur nods.

Alfred looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he raises his arms and slips them round Arthur's neck. "Don't worry, Arthur," he says with a determined tilt of his chin. "I'll protect you."

Finding words so inadequate that he can't form them into coherency even inside himself, Arthur can only put his own arms round Alfred and draw him close; closer still as he stands, bringing Alfred with him, little legs wrapping as tightly around Arthur as his arms, as if he never means to let go.

As if neither of them do.


End file.
